


Without Her

by MASD_1138



Series: Without Her [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bob Dylan song, Cake, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Supportive Relationship, Weddings, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: "I didn’t really understand why you believed that you couldn’t do it without mom back then. Now, I understand because I don’t think I would survive if I lost her."





	Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is day six of Damerey Week! The theme is survival and favourite AU ( I love modern AUs).

“Let’s have another toast for Mr and Mrs Dameron!” Finn whoops, standing beside his chair with his champagne glass raised. 

The guest cheer in response, also raising their glasses in their honour. Poe uses the moment of distraction to steal a kiss from his lovely wife. Rey smiles against his lips, turning her body in his direction to have a better angle. 

“I love you,” Poe mouths at her when they separate, the cheering already dying down.

“You are both my best friends and I wish you all the best,” Finn finishes and sits back down beside Rose, his girlfriend.

“Thanks buddy,” Poe speaks up, turning his attention on their guest.

“You doing a speech Poe?” Snap, one of Poe’s friends asks, promoting the rest to join him in yelling “Speech! Speech! Speech!”. 

Poe laughs and stands up, knowing that it’s the only way to make everybody calm down.

“Sure, I’ll do a speech. First of all I would like to thank all of you for being part of our special day. It means a lot to both of us that you all came to celebrate with us and we will be forever grateful.” Poe takes a deep breath and looks down at Rey, reaching for her hand. She takes his and gives it a reassuring squeeze, offering him a supportive smile. “I would like to particularly thank my dad.” He turns to look at his dad that’s sitting beside him. He keeps Rey’s hand behind his back, running his thumb on her knuckles. “Papà, for the longest of time it was just the both of us. You had so much to deal with, yet I never felt neglected or alone. You were always there for me no matter how stupid I acted. I remember once, when I was sixteen and I had decided to stay out really late with my friends without telling you, you were so mad at me when I came back home. You kept telling me how I scared you and that I’d better never do that again. I had just shrugged it off, telling you that you were over-reacting and to let me live my life. Still, it was the last time I did that. Do you remember?”

“I never forgot that night, mijo you can be sure of that,” Kes says, his eyes focused on his son.

“After I stormed off to my room, I just rilled myself up, telling myself that I was old enough to make my own decisions and that you had no business yelling at me like that. So, I came back to the kitchen, ready to give you a piece of my mind, but I stopped when I saw you crying at the table. You kept asking mom how you were supposed to do this without her and how you didn’t know what you would have done if I hadn’t come back. You kept repeating that you didn’t know what to do without her and that you were never supposed to live without her. From that point on, I promised myself that I would always text you or call you when I was out, to tell you that I was fine and when I would be coming back. I did it every time until I was twenty-three.” Poe puts his other hand on his dad’s shoulder. “Thank you for thanking care of me and teaching me how to be a good man, because without you I don’t believe I would be where I am today. Te amo papà.” 

Kes gets out from his chair and wraps is arms tightly around his son. 

“Te amo también,” he whispers into his son’s ear. He step backs and sits back down, Poe indicating with his hand that he’s not done.

“I didn’t really understand why you believed that you couldn’t do it without mom back then. I thought I did because I missed her so much too, but it wasn’t the same. Now, I understand because I don’t think I would survive if I lost Rey. I just have to hope that I’m half the man you are. And -” he lets out a shaky breath and holds Reys hand tighter. “- and mom, I love you and I miss you every day. The other night I told Rey that I wished you could be here with us to celebrate. She told me that you would be here, in our hearts. She was right, just like she always is.” 

Poe sits back down in his chair, accepting Rey’s embrace immediately. He tucks his face in her neck while their guest applause and his dad puts a comforting hand on his back. He truly doesn’t know what he would do if he lost the woman that is currently holding him. He hadn’t planned such an emotional speech, but he’s glad he got it off his chest. He leans back in his chair, but keeps an arm wrapped around Rey’s waist and the evening goes on.

Finn, his best man, gives his speech, a lighthearted one filled with funny anecdotes and sweet moments. Then, it’s time for the cake. They follow the tradition of cutting the first piece together and then feeding a bite to the other. Rey uses the opportunity of Poe being distracted by a camera to smear icing on his cheek, making everybody laugh at Poe’s expression. She then proceeds to kiss the icing off his face and then kisses him square on the lips when he turns his head to look at her.

“You taste like cake,” Rey mumbles against his lips.

“I wonder why,” Poe laughs, quickly pecking her lips again. They go back to their table while the others get their dessert. Once they are seated, he takes back his fork and feeds Rey another bite of cake. She chews the bite and cocks her head, a small smile on her lips. “What?” Poe asks, also smiling. 

“It tastes better on you,” Rey coyly whispers. 

“Does it now?” Poe also takes a bite of cake, not taking his eyes off of her as he voluntarily leaves icing on his lips. Rey giggles and kisses him again, making sure he doesn’t have any icing left. 

“Not that you aren’t both absolutely adorable, but it’s time for the first dance,” Kes interrupts their unplanned make out session. They separate, both still giggling and Poe helps Rey stand up from her chair.

They step onto the dance floor and the music start. Rey had let him choose the song and she smiles when “Make You Feel My Love” by Bob Dylan starts. It’s the first song they danced to when they started dating and also the one Poe had sang to her on their first Valentine’s day. Rey kisses him on the cheek while they slowly move to the rhythm of the song. They dance in their own little world, enjoying the moment as much as they can. 

When the last part of the song begins, Poe softly whispers the lyrics in her ear, making her smile even more.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of this Earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love, oh yes_  
_To make you feel my love_

“I know,” she answers with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the last day! Thank you so much for reading this. I always appreciate comments and I read all of them, so leave one if you feel like it.  
> (Edit) So I just saw Life Itself today and I realized how Poe in this has a similar way of thinking than Will (Oscar Isaac’s character). It’s also the same Bob Dylan song. I wrote this fic before seeing the movie.


End file.
